Sonic Next Generation OVA: Get Together Old and New
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sonic and some of his friends gather to talk about a few things has happen. Excluding the young teens and adults, most of them have babies now. Discover that some of them have powers and abilities.


In the city of New Mobotropolis on a bright sunny day, many of the Mobians are going on with their everyday lives. Everyone is either working, playing, or hanging out with one another. At the front of Acorn Castle are two hedgehogs grown hedgehogs and small hedgehog beside them who are walking to the entrance.

The blue hedgehog is Sonic. He is still the same, but older now. He is also wearing a red jacket. The pink hedgehog is Amy Rose, who is grown to a beautiful woman with long quill like hair. She is wearing a long red dress up to her ankles with red slip on shoes. She is holding a basket covered with a cloth.

The one holding Sonic's hand is a little hedgehog probably around two years old. He has blue fur and peach arm, tummy, muzzle like Sonic, but has the same green eyes and bangs as Amy. He also wears the same socks and shoes as Sonic.

Sonic says, "Alright, we're here. It's been a while huh Ames."

"I have to agree. It's been a while since we got together with our friends.

"Feels like it's been way too long. It's a great idea to have a little Potluck Get Together," Sonic says.

"Yes. I wonder how everyone's been doing," Ames says.

Sonic then feels a tug on his and. He looks down to see the young hedgehog looking up and raises his arms up to him.

"You want up, Dash?" Sonic says.

The baby hedgehog nods his head.

Sonic picks him up, "You got it."

Sometime later, Sonic, Amy, and young Dash walk in the castle hall until they're standing in front of a large brown door.

"Alright, this is the place," Amy says.

Sonic turns to Dash, "Alright Dash, time for you to meet some new friends."

Dash nods his head.

Amy opens the door and the two hedgehogs with the baby walk into the room. Sonic and Amy are surprised to see so many actually come to the event. There is a table full of food for the adults and for the little ones.

They see Knuckles and Julie-Su, Mina and Ash Mongoose, Antoine and Bunnie who are grown up now. Tails and Cream are almost young adults. They are sitting at the chair.

Each of the grown ups are holding children of their own. Julie-Su is holding a red baby echidna boy who has a bit of shaggy hair. She is wearing a red one piece pajama. Mina is holding yellow girl mongoose. The mongoose is almost a year old with black hair with purple highlights. He is wearing a red shirt with black pants and black and white sneakers. Bunnie is holding a baby girl bunny wrapped in a pink blanket while Antoine hold a baby boy coyote.

They look to notice Sonic, Amy and baby Dash arrive.

"Bonjour Sonic and Amy," Antoine says.

"Howdy Sugarhogs," Bunnie says.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time since we see each other," Sonic says.

"Yes. And look at us now, all grown up and some of us have kids," Ash says.

"Course, some of us already know who has kids," Mina says.

Knuckles chuckles, "I still can't believe that you have a kid Sonic."

"The same can be said about you Knuckles. How are you and Julie-Su do with your baby?" Amy says.

"Locke is doing great. Of course, Knuckles and I have a bit of trouble trying to get him to stop touching the Master Emerald. Locke keeps wanting to stare at his reflection from it," Julie-Su giggles.

Sonic chuckles, "Sounds like kid behavior."

"You think he'll become a guardian someday?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, it's a big responsibility," Knuckles says.

"Didn't you told us that you were like ten when you guard the Master Emerald?" Bunnie asks.

"Yeah. Still, it will take years for me to think about it," Knuckles says.

"You'll have time Knuckles," Tails says.

"Yes. We should let little Locke have fun before taking on a responsibility like guardian the Master Emerald," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Sonic. Amy. You came," A voice says.

Sonic and Amy turn around to see Charmy and Saffron who are teenagers. Sally and Monkey Khan. Sally is holding a young male mobian monkey with Sally's hair color and a chipmunk tail, and about a toddler. Shadow and Rouge arrive as well. Rouge is also holding a baby back hedgehog covered by a pink blanket on the body and the top of her head. The baby is a girl that has black fur, red stripes on the quills and red eye on the left and teal green eye on the right.

"Sally. Ken. It's great to see you," Amy says.

"You too, it's been a long time. I wish Vector, Espio and Rotor could make it," Sally says.

"Well, they're all had important assignments to take care of," Sonic says.

Sonic then notices the baby in Rouge's arm.

Sonic ask, "Shadow, is that?"

"Yes. It's kind of a surprise, but this is my daughter," Shadow introduces.

"A daughter? Really?" Sonic asks.

"Really," Shadow answers.

Amy and Sonic walk over with the others to see the little baby.

"Aww, she is so cute," Cream says.

"And so tiny," Saffron says.

"And beautiful. She has both of your eye color," Sally says.

"So Shades, what's her name?" Sonic asks.

Rouge smiles and says, "Her name is Crystal. Her eyes shines bright like one."

"Why do I figure you be naming your kid after some kind of gem?" Knuckles asks with his arms crossed.

"Aww, don't be like that," Rouge says with a smirk.

Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Hmm, I'm kind of surprised. Other then having your eye color, she doesn't seem to look like you Rouge," Julie-Su says.

Shadow smirks, "Actually. There is something she has of Rogue."

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

The little baby hedgehog moves around to remove the blanket off of her. Sonic and the others gasps in shock. They see the baby hedgehog actually has ears of a bat and small black bat wings spread from behind her back.

"I think I get it now," Sonic says.

"It kind of happens when you have two different Mobians as parents. Thunder is no different," Ken says.

Mina's baby begins to make a fuss.

Mina giggles, "I think Harmony is starting to get fussy. How about we grown parents continue our discussion while the children play."

"Good idea," Ash replies.

Sometime later, the babies and toddlers are playing in the playpen together. There are blocks, small baby toys to chew on, a few balls and dolls. The adults and teens are sitting at a table close by and having lunch.

"Aww, they're so cute," Cream says.

"I agree. It seems that they're starting to get along. Much better than two hedgehogs I know," Rouge says.

Amy covers her mouth as she holds her laughter.

"Hey!" Sonic shouts, feeling insulted.

"We heard that," Shadow adds.

"It's true. You two don't get along too well," Tails says.

"Thanks a lot Tails," Sonic replies.

"So Mina, how are your concerts going?" Bunnie asks.

"The concerts and performances are great. But when word got out about me having Harmony, everybody were all over us," Mina says.

"I agree. Being a star isn't easy for Mina, now that we become parents, things have become challenging," Ash says.

"Why not take a break from the singing career?" Antoine asks.

"I'm already planning on it. I want to spend more time with Ash and my baby girl," Mina says.

Then Ash says, "We were actually planning on moving back to New Mobotropolis."

"It will be great to have you both back in the city again," Sonic says.

"I understand. Ken and I have our hands full with Thunder. He's kind of a mischief maker," Sally says.

"Same with Dash, especially since he's already a runner like his father," Amy says.

Sonic rubs his head, "And already gained his little mallet like his mother."

"Hmph, it's a hammer not a mallet," Amy says with her arms crossed.

"I understand, babies can be such a handful, especially when they're in a playful mood," Julie-Su says.

"Locke can be a bit of a handful, but he's fun to have," Knuckles says.

"Belle and Jacque are the same. Of course, having twins is twice the fun, but also twice the work," Bunnie says.

Sonic turns to Shadow and asks, "So Shades, think you can tell us about you kid?"

"Like what?" Shadow asks, sternly.

"She's the daughter of the Ultimate Lifeform and a Treasure hunting spy. I figure she might end up with some abilities she got from you than looks," Sonic says.

At the playpen, Dash looks to see his dad talking. He then tries to climb up the pen, but falls down. Crystal crawls over and begins to flap her tiny wings. She giggles and attempts to fly. She continues to flap her wings and begins to fly up.

"Well months after Crystal was born, our new Commander recommend us having her a check up in the G.U.N medical unit," Shadow says.

"Why? You're able to assigned her to a real doctor," Amy asks.

"Because they think it will be best to keep our daughter in check. They want to keep track of her physical, mental, and health. It's like they want her to be constantly watched every second," Rouge says.

Baby Crystal continues to flap her wings and tries to fly towards her parents. Crystal slowly begins to fall and softly lands on the ground.

"Sounds annoying. She's a baby. What kind of trouble she can do?" Knuckles asks.

Crystal soon begins to crawl to the table where the grownups are.

"We're not entirely sure. I think they want to know like we do," Rouge says.

"When they give her a D.N.A test, apparently she has Black Doom's D.N.A so she is likely to use Chaos Control when she gets older. She can also inherit my speed and agility along with Rouge's flight," Shadow says.

Little Crystal continues to crawl and smiles to see her daddy.

"In other words, they want to be sure that Crystal's powers are in check," Sally says.

"I don't see what's the big deal, it's not like the Black Arms are still around or anything," Sonic says.

"Come on Sonic, I'm sure you feel the same about Dash, having both you and Amy's abilities," Knuckles says.

"I don't see anything wrong about it," Sonic says.

"Remember the time you taught Dash how to spin dash, we couldn't stop him spin dash around the house," Amy sternly says.

At the playpen, Dash makes a small yellow and red mallet appears and begins to happily swing it at the support sticks. Soon, he manages to knock one down. That makes the net fall over from two sides.

"Okay, I get it, teaching him to use that move at his age is a bad idea," Sonic says.

"What about Locke, Harmony, and Thunder? Do they have any special abilities?" Bunnie asks.

"Locke is too young to be connected to the Master Emerald," Knuckles answers.

"Harmony is still crawling so we don't know if she'll gain Mina's speed," Ash says.

"Just last week, Thunder made his first cloud," Sally says.

"Alright, most of our kids are already gaining abilities. Still, I'm sure Crystal will be fine. After all, she has two experience G.U.N agents as parents," Sonic says.

As the grownups talk, Crystal is on all fours and look up to see Shadow. Crystal smiles to see her daddy. She may be almost a year old, but she recognize him easily. She sits down and pulls on the ring. At the same time, the rest of the little ones either crawl or walk to their parents.

At the table, Shadow feels a slight tug, "Huh?"

Shadow looks down to see Crystal tugging on the ring on his right leg. Shadow shows a soft smile and picks her up and holds her.

"Hello Crystal, you wanted to be with daddy?" Shadow calmly asks.

Crystal leans her head to his chest and says, "Da!"

The other adults look down to see their kids wanting them as well.

Tails laughs, "Didn't take long for them to get to you?"

"But how did they got to the playpen?" Sally asks.

Amy looks to see Dash holding a small mallet. Then looks to see one of the poles is broken off and the nets on the ground.

"I think I know," Amy says, picking Dash up.

Crystal continues to snuggle on her dad's chest and says, "Da da!"

Then flaps her tiny wings.

"I think Crystal is already starting to become a good flyer," Cream says.

Sonic asks, "So Tails, think you and Cream wants kids someday?"

"Sonic, we're not even married," Tails says, blushing.

Cream blushes too, "Maybe someday."

"I think our children will become good friends someday," Bunnie says.

"Oui. I'll bet they'll become good friends for a long time," Antoine says.

"Just like us," Sonic says.

"Yes. Rouge, are you planning on signing Crystal up for school?" Sally asks.

"We're still deciding. It's too early to think about school," Rouge says.

"Yeah. We hardly went to school when we were younger and we were able to live our lives fine," Sonic says.

"True, but with Dr. Eggman gone, our kids are able to live out normal lives," Sally says.

"Yeah. And we finally get to have some peace and quiet," Knuckles says.

Sonic says, "Then let's continue our little party and have fun with the kids."

"Da da, speed!" Dash happily says.

Everyone begins laughing with smiles on their faces.


End file.
